0o0 0o0
by fh20s
Summary: Craig gets inventive! C/R Champions slash. COMPLETE STORY


_**Warning: This is C/R and is very, very 'm' rated – please do not read if you are likely to be offended by descriptions of m/m sex or unusual sexual situations.**_

_With thanks to my beta reader Roa1_

0~0 0~0

Richard awoke as Craig gently kissed him. He responded to the kiss, deepening it, and relishing the sheer joy of waking up in this way. Craig interlaced his fingers with Richard's and moved his friend's arms above his head, at the same time rolling on top of him. The relaxed pleasure that Richard felt was abruptly curtailed as he heard the unmistakable click of handcuffs around his right wrist.

"What the hell?" he protested.

"I.. er.. 'borrowed' a couple of pairs of the new style handcuffs they've got in at work," Craig said. "They're experimenting with a new type of connector, no chain, just a flexible steel rod. They're supposed to be much stronger."

Richard flexed his wrist, met resistance and realised that Craig had attached the other end of the cuffs to the cast iron bed head.

"Mmm, yes, probably not easy to break, even for us," he said. "Padded too, now why have they bothered with that?"

Craig looked a little sheepish.

"Erm, well er, the er, the standard issue aren't exactly padded."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course they are, I can feel it. They're actually quite comfortable – odd thing for security to start bothering about the comfort of handcuffed prisoners isn't it? …Or….. ..Craig, you didn't?"

"I might have made a minor adaptation to them, yes. I wanted to restrain you, not hurt you. You know how sensitive your wrists are," Craig said, as he brought his friend's left wrist up to his mouth and began to stroke his tongue across it.

Richard moaned softly, enjoying the sensation, but then abruptly pulled his wrist away.

"I appreciate the sentiment but, all the same, I'm not keeping them on. Take them off right now!"

Craig saw the slightly disturbed expression on his lover's face and sensed his disquietude so he hurried into speech,

"Look Richard," he said, "I'll take them off if it _really_ bothers you but I thought it might be kinda fun if I had you at my mercy, to do anything I want with. I'd like to put the other pair on your left wrist."

"Fun for _you_ maybe, I'm not sure how _I_ feel about this," replied Richard, still looking worried. He felt very vulnerable and, the fact that last night had been very warm and they'd both slept naked, wasn't helping him feel any more secure.

"I don't remember having much choice in the matter when it was me who was strapped down. And you did enjoy it when I used my tie to restrain you….didn't you?" asked Craig.

Richard smiled briefly as he remembered both occasions, then grew serious,

"I'm really not sure," he said.

"You do owe me," wheedled Craig.

"I didn't know we were keeping count."

"We aren't – well not really, but things have been a little one sided recently."

"One sided? What do you mean?"

"Good grief Richard, you don't want me to detail our recent sexual encounters surely? You_ were_ there you know! Look, if you really don't want this I'll take it off and we'll forget it. I know you've got some bad memories of the last time you were handcuffed and I wanted to replace them with something nice, that's all. You do trust me don't you?"

"Of course I trust you; it's just that…. well, like you said, my previous encounters with handcuffs have been anything but erotic."

"How about you just keep that one on. I'll forget about the other for now," said Craig, hopefully.

Richard looked up at his lover and, despite his reservations, started to feel aroused. He had to admit it was quite a turn-on imagining his friend sneaking the handcuffs out of work and carefully attaching the padding, just so that the two of them could have some fun together. The flirtatious look on Craig's face made his heart beat a little faster.

"God, you're sexy!" Richard exclaimed. "When you look at me like that you're bloody hard to resist, but then you know that don't you? That's why you're doing it. All right, all right, I give in. I'll try it but, I'm warning you, if I ask you to take them off I'll need you to do it straight away – OK?"

"Fine. You're gonna love it, I promise. Now roll over!" said Craig.

"What?" The concern was back in Richard's eyes.

"Trust me, roll over," repeated Craig.

Hesitantly Richard did as he was told, almost turning back immediately as he heard his friend unscrewing the jar of lubrication they kept next to the bed and saw him dip his fingers into it. Craig put out a hand to restrain his lover as he straddled him and started to rub Richard's shoulders, very firmly, kneading the tight muscles there.

"You may be superhuman but you sure are tense," he remarked.

"That's hardly surprising is it? I must be insane," Richard mumbled.

Craig continued the shoulder massage but his friend was clearly having difficulty relaxing.

"Please try and loosen up a bit. Would it help you to know that all I'm intending to do right now is give you a really good massage?" asked Craig.

"I do hope you're planning a little more than that," said Richard.

Craig laughed.

"Of course I am you silly…...," he broke off, deciding that it was a bad idea to antagonise his friend right now. He paused for a moment, smiling, then continued, "First I just want to enjoy touching you, to feel you relax under me. It's something I've wanted to do for a long time but we always end up getting carried away too soon. I was hoping that your inability to use your hands would force us to take our time a little. I figured it would be harder for you to distract me if you couldn't touch me."

His probing fingers dug deep into his friend's shoulders and, at last, Richard began to relax. As Craig felt his friend's tension begin to dissipate he started to work his hands across Richard's neck, at first gently stroking the hair that grew low at the nape of his neck then squeezing the muscles that supported his head. He massaged his way across his lover's shoulder and along his right arm, pausing to slide the cuffs up slightly when he reached the wrist, so that he could work on it more effectively. Then he took hold of Richard's hand and used his thumb and forefinger to circle around the palm and up each finger in turn. Having finished working on his friend's right arm he massaged his left, just as slowly and sensuously. Then he began to move his hands slowly down Richard's body, kneading, squeezing and applying firm pressure all the way down his back and along his sides. He took his time, enjoying the feel of his lover's strong muscles relaxing under his touch, the little sighs his friend was giving and the tiny moans of pleasure that occasionally escaped his lips. After massaging his friend's buttocks Craig paused and climbed off him, moving to stand at the foot of the bed. He worked his hands over Richard's feet, taking care not to tickle him and spoil his friend's relaxed mood. Gradually he massaged his way up his lover's legs. He spent a considerable time kneading Richard's thighs, loving the feel of the firm musculature there. Then he moved on to squeeze and firmly massage his friend's buttocks once more.

"You sure have a great ass, Richard," he said.

"I know," replied his friend, a little complacently.

He was rewarded by a chuckle from Craig followed by a sharp slap.

"Hey," Richard protested, twisting his head round to glare at his friend. But he lay down again as Craig's fingers soothed and massaged some more.

Sensing that Richard was now very relaxed, and more than a little turned on, Craig set to work stroking him, running his hands all over his friend using gentle caressing touches. He started at Richard's feet then worked up his body inch by inch, using the tips of his fingers to softly explore all of his lover's exposed skin. He traced his way slowly up Richard's legs, buttocks, back and shoulders, then spent a lot of time caressing his ears and neck knowing how much of a turn-on his friend found that.

Then he went right back down to Richard's feet again, this time stroking a little more firmly, following in the wake of his fingers with his mouth and tongue. He worked his way up, oh so slowly, alternating kneading and squeezing with his whole hand and gently stroking, using just his fingertips. At the same time he was kissing, biting, nuzzling and tonguing, feeling Richard's skin quivering as he did so. Craig knew exactly where to linger to give his friend the most pleasure, the inside of his knees and elbows, the base of his spine, the little hollow at the small of his back – where Craig gently licked the hair that grew there until Richard was writhing beneath his touch, moaning with pleasure. When he reached his friend's neck and ears Craig spent considerable time kissing them. He knelt up slightly so that he could massage his lover's shoulders at the same time. Listening as Richard's breathing got steadily faster and hearing his soft moans was almost as arousing for Craig as the massage was for his friend. He continued until he felt Richard raise his hips and snake his hand underneath to stroke his own cock. Craig reached for his hand and gently stopped him.

"Hey you're supposed to be relaxing," he admonished.

"How can I relax when you're doing that to my ear? You know what it does to me," Richard protested.

"Roll onto your back now," said Craig.

Richard did as he was asked and watched as his friend picked up the other pair of handcuffs. Craig's eyes asked the question.

"All right, if you must," Richard acquiesced.

Craig anchored his friend's left wrist to the bed then placed both his hands on Richard's shoulders and continued the massage, working his way across his lover's chest, and down his sides, at first firmly, then using more gentle strokes across his stomach and abdomen. Judging from the little sounds of appreciation he was making, Richard was getting a great deal of pleasure from this. As he reached Richard's cock Craig stopped and knelt beside his friend so that he could work more efficiently on the front of Richard's legs. He started at the ankles and gradually worked his way upwards. Once again he took his time over his friend's thighs, kneading them firmly and occasionally tantalising his lover by allowing his fingers to gently brush across his balls before returning to work on his thighs.

Having massaged almost all of his friend's body Craig began to tease him with slow gentle strokes, starting at his feet and working his way up his lover's body, following his fingers with his mouth and tongue. He took his time when he reached Richard's hips, sucking them, then nuzzling and licking the soft skin just inside, listening to his friend's gasps of pleasure. Then he moved slowly on up his lover's body, pausing at his chest to kiss and roll Richard's left nipple between his lips, sucking it into his mouth and gently closing his teeth over it. Then he gave his friend's right nipple the same treatment, while Richard made tiny whimpering sounds of pleasure. Craig continued up his lover's neck and on to his mouth, sucking on his friend's lower lip then kissing him, at first gently then with increasing passion, their tongues vying with each other for supremacy. He finished off by attacking Richard's ear with his mouth while squeezing his friend's nipples between his fingers until Richard was groaning aloud and thrusting upwards in an effort to get some relief. At last Craig stopped and looked into his friend's eyes

"Good?" he asked.

"You missed a bit," said Richard, looking down at his erection.

"Oh, yes so I did, and that sure as hell looks tense," laughed Craig, as he got up and headed across the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Richard.

"Just gathering a few things together," said Craig mysteriously.

He opened a drawer and took out a small bag then returned to the bed. As Richard watched in trepidation Craig took two neckties from the bag and turned to look at his friend.

"I want to try something a little different," said Craig.

"How different?"

Craig opened the bag and took out an electric toothbrush.

"My God, no! You're joking?" said Richard, looking worried, his erection subsiding rapidly.

Craig flushed a deep red and looked down at the carpet. Richard stared at him for a moment or two. Despite himself he was fascinated by the phenomenon of his friend blushing.

"Tell me you're joking," he said, at last.

"Er no, and er, I," amazingly Craig's face went even redder, "I read about it in a magazine I er found and it said that it feels very nice. You always seem to be the inventive one and I wanted to try something new with you, something you haven't done with anyone else."

"We've already done things I've never experienced with anyone else. Just how many people do you think I've made love to with my hands tied behind my back? And, come to that, I haven't exactly spent much time having sex with people strapped down on tables either. For goodness sake Craig, it isn't a competition to see who can be the most innovative you know."

"OK, OK, if you want the truth, I really liked the sound of what I read. I had a lot of fun imagining what it would be like to do this with you and I even made a couple of little adaptations to the mechanism – it vibrates a bit…well actually a lot.. faster than it was originally designed to. I want to try it out with you, and…well….er and," the blush was back with a vengeance, "I thought I ought to have a trial run on myself before asking you to let me use it on you so I…er…I..."

Richard's curiosity was piqued.

"And was it as good as you expected?"

"Better. It was er…. electric," Craig said and laughed. "Only trouble is, it was a bit too good, it was over almost as soon as I started. If you'll let me use it on you then I'd kinda like it to last a bit longer. I have a plan for that though."

"It was that good? Really _that _good?" asked Richard.

"Oh yes! Look, how about I just give it a try and you stop me if you don't like it? I reckon you'll love it though."

Richard lay back on the pillows and gave a deep sigh,

"I must be insane but, all right, on condition that, if I don't like it, you promise to stop the moment I ask you to."

"_If _you ask me to, then of course I will, but you won't want me to stop. Trust me on that." Craig took a deep breath and continued, "Er, there's a couple of other things you need to agree to. Like I said, it will all be over as soon as it starts if we don't do anything to stop that happening."

"Oh God, what now?" asked Richard.

"I want to anchor your legs to the bed with my ties so you're stretched out a bit more, tight enough so you can't get enough give to break those handcuffs. They may be extra strong but so are you and the incentive to get free might be too much for them to withstand."

"I can live with that," said Richard, relieved that was all his friend was asking him to consent to.

Craig deftly looped the ties around each of his lover's ankles then attached the other end of each tie to a separate leg of the bed so Richard's legs were spread apart.

"Er.. that's not all." Craig said taking a small packet from the bottom of the bag.

"What the hell is that, Craig?"

"Maybe I should explain first. You remember a while back when we were making love and you squeezed your fingers around the base of my cock to stop me from coming? Well, I _could_ use the same method on you but, I really want both my hands free so I've come up with an alternative."

"What kind of alternative?"

Craig opened the little packet and held up two elasticated hair ties.

"No! No way! There are limits and you just reached mine. Sorry Craig but there's no way on this earth I'm going to let you put those anywhere near my cock – not in a million years."

"Look Richard, it won't do any damage, you know I'd never risk that. I know it's safe, I read it. We've come this far. Please - at least give it a try - if you don't like it we'll stop."

"You read it was safe? You_ read_ it was safe? What _have_ you been reading? ….Will you stop looking at me in that puppy dog way, you're not getting me to agree."

"Aw come on, please try it. The magazine said it was perfectly OK to use hair ties as long as you didn't leave them on too long."

"Well there's no danger of that – I'm not letting you do it and that's my final word on it. And you can take that look off your face; you aren't getting round me this time. I refuse to have my cock all done up like a girl's hair-do."

Craig looked momentarily disappointed then he shrugged his shoulders and bent down to kiss Richard's right wrist gently, flicking his tongue backwards and forwards across it.

"It's Ok," he said. "If you really don't want to do it then it's fine, we won't."

To emphasise that he meant what he said, Craig replaced the hair ties in the bag and dropped it onto the floor then he bent forward and locked his lips with Richard's, kissing him fiercely. They were both breathing a lot faster when Craig finally broke the kiss.

"Craig?"

"Mmmm?" murmured Craig, kissing his way down his friend's chest.

"Where exactly did the magazine you read come from?"

"Hamburg,…the Reeperbahn,…on our last mission," said Craig, between kisses.

"And it advised putting hair ties on someone's cock?"

"Not exactly. There was article all about cock-rings. You know, how strippers use them to keep themselves hard so they look bigger for their audience. Anyway it happened to mention that the ring can stop a man from coming, especially if there was a bit to go round his balls as well and it reminded me of what you did to me that time. There was a bit near the end that said some strippers used string or ribbon if they hadn't got a cock-ring handy."

"So where did the hair ties come in?" asked Richard.

"After the bit about the string. It said that it's a bad idea because string isn't easy to get off and the man could end up injuring himself, it might even cause permanent damage. Then it said that a better makeshift alternative would be elasticated hair ties, there wouldn't be any danger of injury as long as they were removed if the man was in pain or his cock felt numb or anything."

"Felt numb or…Good grief Craig, you really want to try it out?"

"Yes, but not if it's going to freak you out. Sex is supposed to be good for both of us you know. It isn't just about what I want."

"But _you _really want to do it?" persisted Richard.

"Yes I do, because I know that you'll come almost as soon as I put the toothbrush on your cock unless we do something to stop it. That's what happened when I tried it on myself anyway."

"All right, I'll do a deal with you. I'll give it a try but you're going to have to do something for me first. And you'll still owe me – understand?" Richard said.

"What do I have to do?"

"You said you used the toothbrush on yourself, right? Well I want you to show me exactly what you did."

Craig paused for a millisecond then said,

"Deal."

He lifted Richard's head up and put another pillow underneath it so his lover could watch without straining his neck then lay down with his head at the foot of the bed next to his friend's feet.

"Hey, I want to see your face too," Richard said.

Craig grabbed a couple of pillows and shoved them under his own head then he took hold of his cock in one hand and put the brush on the shaft with the other. He paused for a moment looking into his lover's eyes. His excited anticipation of what was about to happen mingled with a slight feeling of amusement at the eager expression on his friend's face. Richard was almost as turned on at the thought of what he was going to see as he himself was. Then Craig flicked the switch on. He circled the brush up the shaft of his penis, down again, then back up and onto the top. He moved it around the head a few times then he slid it down the shaft on the underside, then up again, bringing it to rest just under the head. Almost immediately his lips parted slightly, his back arched upwards and he groaned as the sensation threatened to overwhelm him. He moved the brush away, breathing very hard. It was several moments before he had control of his voice,

"That's what I did," he finally got out.

"That's not all you did. You told me you came."

"You want to see_ that_ too?"

"Of course I do. I love to watch you come, you know that," replied Richard.

Craig was all too aware that if Richard let him do what he had in mind for him his lover was unlikely to be able to move much afterwards. So he decided that it was probably a very good idea to take care of himself first. With that thought in mind he placed the toothbrush back onto his cock and turned it on again.

Richard watched Craig's expression glaze over and sensed his lover's climax building and building. It was incredibly erotic seeing his friend stimulate himself in this way just for him to watch. His own breath was short and his mouth had gone very dry, he ran his tongue around his lips to moisten them a little. And then, suddenly, it was over. Although Craig had warned him that it felt _very_ good, Richard was still surprised by the power of his friend's climax. He almost didn't need the mental link to feel it, but they _were_ linked and, because of that, he was incredibly responsive to his friend's mood. So much so that, for a few seconds, he was afraid that he was going to come too and had to battle to keep control of himself.

For a little while afterwards they both lay still, then the realisation hit Richard that he'd made an agreement and now it was time to fulfil it. Despite everything he still had strong reservations about the whole idea and his erection started to subside. Craig sensed the change in his friend's mood and moved up the bed to briefly touch lips with his lover.

"Look, I know we made a deal, but if you want to back out it's OK, I won't hold you to it. I can feel that you aren't entirely comfortable about the whole thing," he said.

"You're right, I'm not comfortable, but I do trust you. I said I'd give it a try and I will," Richard replied.

Craig's whole face lit up.

"I love you, you know that? You're just amazing," he said.

"Amazingly stupid," mumbled his friend.

"I think I need to do some more work to get your cock interested," remarked Craig, glancing down the bed.

He straddled his friend and crushed their lips together in another passionate kiss then set to work licking and gently biting his lover's ear and stroking his nipples. Then he worked his way down his friend's body with his hands, mouth and tongue, taking his time and enjoying the way touching Richard made him feel, then he felt his lover beginning to buck underneath him. He quickly moved further down the bed and sat across his friend's thighs. He picked up the hair ties and wrapped one around the base of Richard's now erect penis and used the other to tie his balls. He moved to sit alongside his friend and, watching his face closely, picked up the toothbrush. He saw Richard's expression change and spoke rapidly.

"Hey, you OK? Not too tight are they?"

Richard shook his head so Craig went on,

"Don't worry I'll use it somewhere a little less vulnerable than your cock at first. It'll give you a chance to get used to how it feels, all right?"

He gently touched it to the inside of his friend's left wrist, turned it on, and began to circle it around, at the same time moving it back and forth across the wrist. Despite his concerns Richard sighed with pleasure at the sensation. Then Craig began to work the brush on his lover's hand, running it over the palm and up the fingers before turning his friend's hand slightly so he could use the brush to stroke the back, and then up the fingers and along the delicate skin between them. Next he moved on to his lover's right hand giving it the same treatment while Richard moaned in appreciation. The thought of Craig using it on his cock suddenly became a whole lot more attractive. He watched as his friend worked the brush down his arms, lingering in the crook of his elbow, then slowly across his chest. When it reached Richard's nipples he cried out in surprise at how arousing it was. He realised that his lover hadn't been exaggerating when he'd spoken of the impossibility of making it last. Teasingly Craig moved the brush very slowly down Richard's side, applying just enough pressure to avoid tickling. He moved it across his friend's abdomen circling around the outside of his navel then down onto the soft skin just inside his right hip then up again, back across his abdomen and down the other hip, lingering just above his lover's groin, making little slow circles until Richard was twisting his body, trying to get the brush to make contact with his cock.

"Ready?"

"Oh, yes," Richard panted.

Craig took a moment to ensure he was as fully attuned to his lover's feelings as was possible then put the brush on the underside of the shaft of Richard's penis, making him jump involuntarily. Then he moved it upwards slowly, oh so slowly, until it rested just under the head. At the same time he slipped his other hand down to caress and gently massage his friend's restricted balls.

"My God, you weren't kidding," Richard gasped, as his friend held the brush in place. He felt his climax building and began to writhe and moan. The bands around his genitals did their job however, and he found he was unable to come. As Craig continued to torment him with the brush, Richard began thrusting and bucking in a frantic attempt to get some relief but to no avail. He realised why Craig had wanted to tie him down, if his hands had been free he would have used them to tear the restrictive bands off his genitals. He pulled hard against the handcuffs, momentarily feeling grateful to his lover for having the forethought to put padding on them. The bed shook slightly as he tried unsuccessfully to yank himself free. The only things on his mind were the relentless vibration of the brush on his cock and his urgent need to climax. His frenzied moans turned into words that became less and less coherent as his frustration mounted.

"Need to come…. got to…..oh Christ…wanna come…Craig please… have to…..please…Craig …let me…oh God….too much….just ….wanna….come..," he gasped out.

Despite having his hands and feet restrained Richard was thrashing around so much that Craig was having difficulty keeping the brush in place. He sat down firmly on his lover's thighs to keep him as still as possible, and continued to work the toothbrush on Richard's penis. At the same time he dipped the fingers of his other hand into the jar by the bed to moisten them before working them up and down the shaft of his friend's cock. The expression on Richard's face as he jerked his head from side to side, his sweat soaked hair falling across his forehead, together with his incoherent murmurings were unbelievably arousing. The combination of these and the amazing sensations he was receiving through the mental link with his lover, were making it almost impossible for Craig to concentrate on what he was doing. He could feel the heat emanating from his friend as Richard made frenzied efforts to either free himself or come - or both. Craig's own cock was rock hard again and he knew that he was very close to climaxing again. He wondered how much more of this his lover could take.

Richard was hardly aware of anything except the incredible sensation of the toothbrush vibrating on his cock. Every fibre of his being was concentrated on that and his all encompassing desire to climax. His whole body tensed as he fought to unleash himself from the bindings that secured him. He was desperate to reach down and free his genitals so that he could reach orgasm.

"Craig…. now…need come…please….let me….have to…got to…my God….can't…..had enough….let me…please….want come, Craig...NOW."

His voice rose to a scream on the last word and Craig knew his friend had almost reached the limits of his endurance. He moved the toothbrush away from Richard's cock and leant forward to kiss his lover's mouth then sat back looking down at him, allowing him a few moments to calm down just a little. He didn't want Richard to come quite yet, he had something else in mind that he wanted to do for him first. Something that he'd been working himself up to for a while now and that he knew Richard had been longing for. Craig believed that he was finally ready to give it a try.

He took a deep breath and once more he reached into the jar next to him to moisten his fingers. Then he caressed Richard's balls for a moment before moving his fingers back a little to massage just behind them. Next he slid them further back until they were between his friend's buttocks. He still wasn't quite certain that he really wanted to do this, but he did want to please his friend and he knew how much pleasure this would give him, so he gently pushed upwards until his little finger worked its way past the resistance and penetrated his lover, then he pushed further in, meeting more resistance as he did. Richard gasped in both surprise and pleasure then relaxed as much as he could, to allow his lover's probing finger to reach further inside. Craig grabbed a pillow and slid it under Richard's buttocks then swapped his little finger for his index finger retrieving the toothbrush with his other hand and working it up the shaft of his friend's cock once more. Again he held it just under the head of Richard's penis, at the same time sliding his index finger further into his lover's body, pulling it back, until it was almost out, then thrusting back in again. Craig, sensing that his friend couldn't take much more, cast aside the toothbrush and deftly unfastened the hair ties. Immediately he took his lover's cock into his mouth sucking hard, while continuing to thrust into his friend's body with his finger. At the same time he grasped his own cock with his free hand and pumped rapidly. Ironically Richard was almost as desperate for this to continue as he'd been to come moments earlier but he knew he couldn't hold out against it. His climax built rapidly and there was no way on earth he could stop it. The whole experience had been incredibly sensual and Craig was expecting an explosive orgasm from his friend. Even so, the intensity of it took them both by surprise and Craig was almost thrown off his friend as Richard's back arched upwards and his entire body shuddered with the shattering climax that assailed it. Craig swallowed convulsively again and again. His head swam a little, as the climax ripped through them both, so powerful were the sensations emanating from Richard. Craig was so shaken by what he was experiencing, via the mental link, that he hardly noticed that he'd reached his second orgasm of the morning. When, at last, it was over Richard collapsed onto the pillow and Craig slid his finger carefully out of his lover and lay down on top of him, completely spent.

Time passed. Eventually Craig sat up slowly and looked down at his friend. Richard was lying back on the pillows, almost unconscious, his eyes closed and looking utterly relaxed. Craig smiled to himself as he undid the ties that bound his friend's feet before moving upwards to release his wrists from the handcuffs. He lay down on his back beside his friend, turning his head to gaze at him,

_How peaceful he looks, how absolutely adorable. All sleepy and satisfied, _he thought.

Richard's satiated expression was one of the most beautiful things Craig had ever seen. Right at this moment his lover was completely at peace with the world and it showed in his face. Craig was overwhelmed by a rush of love for the man by his side. He felt a deep gratitude that his friend reciprocated his feelings. He reached out a hand and brushed the sweat-damp hair from his lover's forehead causing him to stir slightly and open his eyes. Awareness of his surroundings returned slowly to Richard, he smiled faintly and turned onto his side to face his friend.

"Craig," he murmured, in a tone of deep contentment, as he snuggled closer. Resting his head on his lover's shoulder he fell fast asleep.

Craig planted a kiss on his friend's head and smiled to himself as he speculated on Richard's probable reaction to the next thing the magazine had suggested its readers might like to try. Still smiling he pulled his lover a little closer and fell into a deep and contented sleep.


End file.
